Storms of the Heart
by Ms. Guided Ghost
Summary: Life is not about the choices we make. It is not about the consequences of those choices. It is about the way we choose to deal with those consequences that defines us, changing the course of our lives forever. *All rights to JK Rowling*
1. Diagon Alley

The dreary, cold sight of the streets of Diagon Alley frightened me. I shivered, pulling ahead of my family, trying to put on a brave face. I halted, realizing that no one was following.

Turning around, I sighed. Mum was attempting to comfort my younger siblings, Elizabeth, who was thirteen, and Cameron, who was eleven and just about to start his first year at Hogwarts.

I could just make out the words Mum was whispering to them. I turned away, looking up towards the sky. The clouds rolled with the threat of an oncoming storm, looming over the alley threateningly.

I remembered when this place was full of cheer. The shops were all wonderfully lit and painted, with Hogwarts students happily completing their shopping without the shadow of their parents hanging over them.

Even now, the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was looking horribly bent out of shape. The once bright golden paint, now a dull mustard yellow, was chipping off. Normally, laughter and puffs of smoke would be emitting from the building, but now the curtains were drawn and not a noise could be heard.

Although I itched to race ahead and get away from the somber faces of my family, I knew I had to stay strong for Beth and Cameron. After Dad died and Nick joined the aurors at the Ministry, they hadn't had much of a father figure. So I stepped in, especially since Mum was always so busy with her work in the Ministry.

My family soon caught up, and we hurried through the shadows of the alley, drawing our cloaks closer around our bodies. It was a barren street except for a few other families like mine. I felt like we were mice, running from the grip of cat's claws.

After retrieving our money from Gringotts- a very rushed visit, might I add- we decided to split up in order to get the shopping done faster. "Take Beth with you, Alex. Go get fitted for new robes, and stop by the apothecary. Get supplies for the three of you. I'm taking Cameron to Wiseacres for his wand, and I'll stop by Flourish and Blotts to get the books. We'll meet you back here in an hour," Mum's hushed words were quick, and I barely had time to grab the bag of galleons she thrust at me before taking off with Cameron.

I glanced at Beth, who's pretty green eyes were wide with fear. Her golden brown hair fell in a messy tangle down her back.

Before all hell broke loose, Beth was an average girl- snarky and with attitude. Now I didn't see so much as an eye roll as I said, "Come on, Madam Malkin's is this way."

I pulled into a side street to dodge a particularly shady character leaning against the wall, Beth clutching to my arm. My mind wandered back to the Ministry, and where Nicolas would be right now. Of course, we were pureblood, but he was also an Auror. Perhaps he got relocated to a different department. Perhaps the Ministry wasn't entirely crawling with death eaters. Perhaps-

"Alex, where are you going?" Beth's voice shook me out of my thoughts. She stood behind me in front of Madam Malkin's. "Sorry, I was distracted," I apologized.

"Me too," she admitted quietly. I sighed. I missed the old Beth, the one who would have called me an owl-brain for walking right past the store we were supposed to go into. Only now, she was a frail shell of a girl, terrified into believing that she and her family were next to be attacked by death eaters.

I was about to open the door, when Beth whispered, "Alex, I'm scared. It's never been like this. Dumbledore's dead. Mum can hardly sleep at night- I hear her crying dad's name when she thinks we're all sleeping. I can't even look forward to Hogwarts anymore." A tear slipped down her cheek, "I'm afraid."

I stepped forward and wrapped my sister in a hug. "Shhh, it's alright," I soothed. "Don't worry. Hogwarts will be the same as it always has been." I had to believe it. I just had to. Besides, it was my seventh year at Hogwarts. I didn't want to see my second home any differently than I had for the past six years of my life.

I felt Beth nod against my chest and heard her sniff. I let go and looked down at her face. "How about we see if Eeylops is open? We can go after getting everything else, okay?"

A ghost of a smile appeared on her face. "Okay," She hiccuped. I took her hand and led her into a nearly empty Madam Malkin's. Only one witch in the corner was being fitted. "At least we won't have a long wait," I squeezed Beth's hand as Madam Malkin appeared. "Hello, Ms. Cage," she greeted. "Your mother sent an owl just yesterday. I have her order." I exchanged surprised glances with Beth as Madam Malkin bustled away. She reappeared several moments later with three large packages. "I have robes for first year Cameron, third year Beth, and seventh year Alexandra." she read off a list of measurements, and after confirming they were correct, I paid the shop owner.

After we visited the Apothecary, Beth and I went back to meet Mum and Cameron. "I promised Beth I would take her to Eeylops," I told Mum. "It'll only be for a second," I reassured her, after she gave me a look. "Well... alright, it couldn't hurt." She agreed.

Eeylops was quite possibly the loudest shop in Diagon Alley. As I walked in, I was greeted by the sound of hooting owls and meowing cats. Cameron immediately took interest to the jump-roping rats, and Mum crinkled her nose as she followed him to get a closer look. I cast a sideways glance towards Beth, where she was near the cats. It was the first smile I had seen that day.

I headed towards the owl section of the shop and took a liking to a small tawny owl. I stroked the bird's beak until Cameron pulled Mum over, a cage in hand. "Alex, look! Mum bought my one of the jumping rats!" I almost laughed at the look of exasperation on Mum's face. "I think I'll name him Henry. Hey, Beth!" Cameron darted off to show our other sister his new pet. "I'll buy it for you, if you want." Mum suddenly offered, gesturing to the owl. I looked at her in surprise. "But-" "It would make me feel safer if you wrote to me a couple times a week." She admitted. I nodded in understanding. "Thank you."

We left the store with Cameron's rat, my owl, which I named Helena, and a rather large cat that Beth picked out and named Dragon. Already, the expressions on my brother's and sister's faces were far happier as they began to open up and talk about the upcoming school year. However, neither Mum nor I could shake away the fear that plagued our hearts.


	2. Goodbye For Now

For the next several days I waited anxiously for the start of term. After Dumbledore's death, and the return of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, I had no idea what had become of my beloved school. Not only that, but I was itching to get out of the house.

The environment at home was rather dreary. It was hard to be happy, when the sun hadn't shone in days and the weather was cold even though fall was just beginning. I spent my days in my room, sometimes with Beth or Cameron if they got lonely. We played games of Gobstones and Exploding Snap, but it quickly bore us. Mum wouldn't let us outside to fly on our brooms, so we were stuck indoors, day after day.

The first of September could not have come soon enough. The morning of our trip to King's Cross Station, I awoke early. My trunk was packed since the night before, and I did a double check to make sure I had everything. Helena sat in her cage hooting irritably while I looked over my belongings. "I know you don't like it, but you'll be out of that cage soon enough," I told her, then turned to back to my belongings. "Books, robes, cauldron, ingredients..." I ran through my checklist until I was certain I had everything.

Glancing at my clock, I realized I had several hours before the security detail would arrive. Thankfully, the Death Eaters hadn't taken control over the entire Ministry of Magic, so my family was to be picked up by aurors. Some families would be travelling by floo powder, and some by side-along apparition. But since my mother worked in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, our family was taken care of by the only uncorrupted portion of the Ministry.

I made my way downstairs and noticed Cameron sitting at the dining room table, picking at a burnt piece of toast. His hair stuck up and he still wore his pajamas. I felt my heart twist. My first day of Hogwarts was one that stuck out in my memories. I was so happy that morning I woke up before the sun and could not fall back asleep. Those were better times- when I could look forward to Hogwarts.

Looking at my dejected brother, I felt pity stab at my heart. "Good morning Cameron." I cracked a smile, sitting across from him. He looked up at me. "Good morning." He mumbled, staring back down at his toast. I suppressed a sigh. "Cameron, listen..." I began, trying to figure out how to make myself sound convincing, "You really don't need to be that worried. Hogwarts will be amazing! It's a happy place no matter what. You will meet so many new friends, and even the classes are fun."

Cameron sighed, pushing his plate away. "But what if nobody likes me? What if I don't get into a good House?" A feeling of relief flooded over me. Cameron was still young- he hadn't yet learned to see what was going on outside of Hogwarts. His heart was pure...innocent. It was not yet griefed with the news of the ongoing war.

"Anyone who doesn't like you is completely out of their mind," I smiled, "But you don't have to worry about that. I bet you you'll have loads of friends by the time you get off the train. And anyways, why are you worrying about your House? The only one you don't want is Slytherin- and there's no way the Sorting Hat will ever put you there." Cameron looked up, his expression already happier. "You think so?"

"I know so. Honestly, you only have to worry about Filch, and the amount of homework we get," I teased. He laughed, a sound I hadn't heard in days. "Thanks, Alex."

"You're welcome. Now go and get dressed, you look like you've just been trampled by a herd of hippogriffs!"

It was almost ten when the Ministry officials pulled up. All of our trunks were stacked by the door next to the three cages. I peered through the window anxiously- perhaps Nicolas was on security detail? I hadn't heard from him in months, and it was extremely worrying. Mum came up beside me, trying to spot her eldest son, as well.

Unfortunately, Nicolas did not show. However, I did recognize one of our aurors. He was a tall, black man with one gold piercing. His name was "Shacklebolt." I remember seeing him at my father's funeral when I was ten. The other wizard went by the name Dawlish. Everything about him seemed gray. His hair, eyes, clothes- even his skin had a grayish tinge to it.

"Thank you for accompanying us, Kingsley." Mum said gratefully. Shacklebolt spoke with a slow, deep voice. "It's no trouble at all, Mrs. Cage."

Kingsley and Dawlish ushered us out in the car, bewitching the trunks and cages to carry themselves behind us.

The interior of the car was roomier than I expected. All four of us fit comfortably on the seat inside. "What time is it?" Cameron asked. I could hear the anxiety in his voice. "Don't worry, we still have plenty of time to get you lot on the train before it leaves." Mum assured him.

It was a quiet ride. My thoughts wandered to Hogwarts, and what it had become over break. I hoped, for Cameron's sake, that it would be the same as ever- beautiful, with the wind caressing the weeping willow and the cool breeze stirring ripples in the lake. The sound of students' laughter filling the halls and McGonagall's stern voice telling them to hurry to class, or they would get detention. I longed for the sight of Quidditch teams practicing on the pitch, and of Hagrid's hut smoking and blinking with life on the grounds. I recalled my first day at Hogwarts, and the joy I felt when I was placed in Gryffindor and met my first friends, Jen and Tessa. It was a happier time.

I leaned my head against the window, my mind swamped with memories of end of term last year. The sight of Professor Dumbledore's body, slumped and frail, on the ground in front of the astronomy tower had haunted me all summer. It was a wonder the school was still open. But we each got our owls, same as every summer before.

 _Muggles must do a lot of thinking,_ I thought, leaning my head on the window. Car rides didn't seem to require much else.

We arrived at King's Cross not much later. Dawlish and Shacklebolt- who prefered to go by Kingsley, I later learned- escorted myself and my family into the station and all the way through platform nine-and-three-quarters.

"We'll leave you to say your goodbyes." Dawlish said to us, checking his pocket watch. He and Kingsley moved towards the barrier.

Mum turned to us, giving us each a long hug and kiss on the cheek. "Remember, Alex has her owl, so if any of you need to write me, I'm just a letter away. Alex, look after your brother and sister..." I could hardly stand it anymore. The sadness in her voice, the pain in her eyes. I merely pretended to listen as I scanned the crowd for anyone I knew.

Although smaller than previous years, it was a bigger crowd than I expected. But everyone spoke in hushed tones, whispering quick goodbye's and 'I love you's.' I search for Tessa and Jen, but figured they already boarded the scarlet train.

I only recognized one face- cold, gray eyes seemed to pierce mine as he passed me, his light blond hair rendering him completely distinguishable. I felt my face burn as I locked eyes with Draco Malfoy.

At that moment, I wanted to take all of my hatred and fill my gaze with it's entirety. I had never liked Malfoy, and I, along with others, had a suspicion that he played a part in Dumbledore's death.

I turned back to my family, trying to ignore my seething anger. "Don't worry, Mum. If anything happens, we'll write straight away." I pulled her in for another hug, and whispered in her ear so the younger kids couldn't hear. "Stay safe. I love you." She squeezed me tight.

I took Beth's and Cameron's hands as Mum kneeled down to him. I could see right through her forced smile as she said, "You'll do just fine. Don't give your professors any grief, and try your best in all that you do! I'll be expecting an owl after your sorted." Cody nodded, and excitement lit up in his eyes once more.

"Now go on, the train will leave any minute! I'll see you all at Christmas!" Mum lightly pushed us in the direction of the train. As I walked up the steps, I was able to turn and take one last look at her before she apparated with Kingsley and Dawlish.


	3. Secrets and Sadness

"Alex, I'm going to go find my friends, okay?" Beth looked up at me. I nodded. Being with her friends would do her some good. "That's okay. Take Cameron with you, though, will you?" She nodded, and the two made their way down the corridor.

I started down the opposite way, peering into compartments for any sign of Jen or Tessa. I was just about to give up hope and go back the other way when I saw Jen's head of golden blonde hair. I breathed a sigh of relief and slid into the compartment.

"I thought I would never find you guys." I cracked a smile as I placed my trunk and Helena's cage into the overhead compartment. Tessa and Jen jumped up and both hugged me. "We've missed you!" Jen said, sitting back down. I sat across from her, next to Tessa. "I know, I've missed you both. It's just been so..." "Crazy." Tessa sighed.

"At least we can get away from it for awhile." Tessa added. I exchanged glances with Jen. While Tessa's hopes were high, ours weren't so much.

"Is that a new owl?" Jen asked, changing the subject. I nodded and told them all about our hasty trip through Diagon Alley.

"It was like that for us, too." Tessa said quietly. Her brother, Martin, was also starting his first year at Hogwarts. "It was so quiet there. Even the Weasley's shop was closed down. Everyone's just so distrustful lately."

Jen nodded in agreement. "Dementors are everywhere. That's why it's so dark and cold." She muttered.

I leaned my head against the window and looked outside at the fields zooming by. "I just hope Hogwarts will be the same as it always has been."

No one said anything. Now that Dumbledore was gone, none of us knew what had become of our second home.

After awhile, the silence became unbearable as each of us imagined the new Hogwarts. I stood up. "Where are you going?" Jen asked.

"I just need some air," I replied, sliding the compartment door open once more.

I made my way down the empty corridor, normally filled with students. It seemed as if this year, many children were being kept at home. I knew that a lot of muggle-borns and half-bloods wouldn't want to be here in the midst of the war.

Each compartment I peered into held a few students, each hunched over and whispering. I heard whispers consisting of words like "Potter" and "Dumbledore."

I was so intent on listening and thinking about the upcoming school year I didn't realize where I was going. One second, I was musing about Hogwarts, and the next I had slammed into Neville Longbottom.

"Alex!"

"Sorry!"

Neville had grabbed onto a windowsill, trying to regain his balance. I looked at my fellow Gryffindor. He had certainly changed over the summer. Once my height, he now looked down at me, his dark hair hanging down over his forehead. I remembered the shy, forgetful boy from first year, and once again, nostalgia wracked my heart.

"How was your summer?" He finally asked after regaining his balance. I shrugged, and his empathetic smile made me realize I wasn't alone. "I know what you mean." He leaned in closer. "There's been talk that Harry and the others aren't coming back this year." My eyes widened. "What? I mean, I wasn't sure if he would after the astronomy tower last year, but where could they be? Hermione and Ron, they're both gone too?"

Neville nodded. "All three of them. Ginny's here, though, but she won't say where they went. Try not to bring it up around her." He added.

I leaned against a compartment door, trying to wrap my mind around it. "I reckon they're off to fight You-Know-Who." Neville murmured quietly.

"I reckon you're right."

I returned to my compartment where I told Jen and Tessa all about my conversation with Neville.

"They can't just not come back!" Tessa muttered. "Does Harry think he can run away from his problems or something?"

"No, I don't think that's the reason," Jen said quietly, looking at me for confirmation. I nodded.

"I think they're off to fight You-Know-Who."

"But how do you think-" Tessa stopped as an icy grip took hold of the train. I turned slowly to the window, where the condensation quickly froze to a layer of thin ice. The lights began to flicker and blew out, leaving us in darkness. The only thing we could see was our breath in front of us.

I took out my wand, and the others did the same. " _Lumos,_ " I whispered, igniting the tip of my wand.

"I don't get it. The train's still moving..." Jen whispered. I shrugged and opened the compartment door.

All down the aisle, the other students were doing the same, trying to figure out the problem. My thoughts raced back to third year, when the train was boarded by a dark, hooded figure who's kiss was equal to death... "Dementors."


	4. The Sorting

I slammed the door shut and fell back onto the seat, breathing heavily and feeling the sweat trickle down my face as feelings of despair flooded into my body. From the looks of it, Jen and Tessa were experiencing the same thing.

Jen turned to wipe a bit of ice from the window. "Oh no..."

I looked outside to the dull gray world. It wasn't raining yet, but dark, rolling clouds crashed into each other in the distance. I shivered, feeling goosebumps rise along my arms.

"That's not Hogwarts... is it?" Tessa asked, looking out the window. Jen and I shared a glance after we saw the lights in the distance. "But where are the dementors? How come we can't see any?" I glanced around, unable to spot the hooded silhouette. The once beautiful, warm castle now loomed over the grounds like a dark fortress, daring us to get any closer.

"We'd better change into our robes." Jen broke the silence with her suggestion. I nodded in agreement and pulled the blinds down.

The train came to a halt, wheels squealing. I pushed my way through the throng, trying to locate Cameron before he was off to get sorted.

I exited the train to hear the familiar sound of, "Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" Although not as cheerful or excited as he normal was, it was still nice to see Rubeus Hagrid, one of the teachers at Hogwarts. "At least it hasn't completely changed." I said to Jen and Tessa.

It was the only familiar thing. The air felt cold, and any happiness I felt at being back at Hogwarts was quickly being sucked away by what I presumed to be dementors swooping over the castle. Although I still hadn't caught sight of them, I knew they were there.

Suppressing a shudder, I made my way over to the bearded giant, scanning over the heads of the eleven year-olds. Finally spotting him, I approached my brother.

He was looking rather nervous, but was talking to Martin. 'At least he's already made a friend,' I thought, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I just wanted to wish you luck before the ceremony." I pulled him into a hug, trying to suppress another shiver. "Thanks, Alex," He replied, squeezing tight.

"I'll see you in the Great Hall. Remember, everything's going to be fine!"

I rejoined Jen along with the other students- Tessa was with Martin, wishing him luck. We all made our way towards Hogwarts, huddling together like a fearful flock of sheep. There were no carriages for us this year.

The whispering was growing even more intense than on the train. I tried to ignore it, but as we approached the castle, I still found myself looking up towards the astronomy tower.

We entered the castle and flooded into the Great Hall. It was a bit warmer inside, but not by much. At least it shielded us from the wind. Tessa finally caught up with us, and we all went to sit at the Gryffindor table. Overhead, the ceiling flashed like lightning, and the dark clouds from outside seemed to have entered the castle with us.

I glanced around the room. The usual decorations had not been put up, and most, if not all, of the portraits had been taken down. "What happened?" Jen answered Tessa's question with a mere nod of her head towards the staff table.

Severus Snape was sitting in the headmaster's chair.

I nearly jumped up in my anger. Jen, already able to guess at my actions, had already pulled me back down to my seat. Instead of violent actions, my anger was expressed through a slew of choice words and a glare at Snape.

"How dare he?" I hissed. "How dare he sit in the seat of the man he killed?"

"Alex, we don't really know if he-"

I turned on my friends. "We all know it was Snape." I snapped, glaring at the professor once more.

"There's Sir Nicholas, maybe he can tell us what happened." Jen suggested, pointing down the table at the ghost. The three of us moved from our spot and went to join him. "What happened here over the summer?" I asked as soon as I sat down.

"Good Evening," Nearly-Headless Nick greeted us, proper as ever. He cast me a disapproving look at my demanding question. "Hello, Sir Nicholas." Jen and Tessa quipped back, but I was still too angry too say much. Casting a sideways glance at me, Tessa asked again. "Would you mind telling us what's been going on?"

Sir Nicholas glanced back and forth. "Snape took control of the whole school. Some of the teachers disappeared over the summer, like that Muggle Studies teacher. He brought in two others, twins, I believe. Alecto and Amycus Carrow. They were made Deputy Headmistress and Headmaster." I nearly jumped up again, but was stopped by Jen once more.

Nicholas cast me a look, but continued. "They took down nearly all the portraits and brought dementors in. Of course, there aren't as many here now- maybe only a dozen, surrounding the school. I hope you girls have prepared for a lot of changes."

I exchanged worried glances with my friends, but we had no chance to discuss the matter further as the doors behind us opened.

The line of first years was not being led by Professor McGonagall this year- she was sitting at the staff table, a somber expression across her face. Instead, at the head of the line was a stocky woman, with pale skin a striking contrast to her scarlet red hair.

"That one's Alecto," Nearly-Headless Nick whispered. I immediately had bad feelings in the pit of my stomach.

We watched the first years go by, looking as small and scared as ever. I peered over the heads of the other students as I tried to catch a glimpse of Cameron. I finally spotted him, standing in line between Martin and a little blonde girl.

The Sorting Hat was silent this year, it's usual song absent from the silent hall. Instead, the first years were already being sorted, the applause very curt and short when they went to join their houses.

"Crane, Martin."

Tessa's brother stepped up to the stool. I heard Tessa take a deep breath next to me, and I heard her following sigh of relief when the hat shouted, "Gyffindor!"

My table clapped for him as the smiling boy joined us, Tessa absolutely beaming with pride.

I watched as "Latham, Corey," was called up (Ravenclaw), then "Bryant, Monica," (Hufflepuff), "Patton, Caleb," (Ravenclaw), and finally-

"Cage, Cameron."

I reacted like Tessa did, taking a deep breath. I turned and locked eyes with Beth, who's expression mimicked mine. 'Not Slytherin, not Slytherin." I chanted inwardly.

"Gryffindor!"

I felt my entire body go weak with relief, then with pure joy. Besides my father and myself, our entire family tree was in Ravenclaw. I flashed Cameron a smile and a thumbs up, mouthing the words, "I told you so!" He smiled back and joined Martin, both looking considerably happier.

The happiness did not last for long, though, as all the students were sorted and Snape stood up from his chair. His eyes swept over us, cold and black like his cloak. "Severus Snake." Jen whispered behind me. I nodded feverishly in agreement.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." The words seemed forced, as if we weren't really being welcomed at all.

"To those of you who do not know me, my name is Headmaster Severus Snape." Angry mutters rippled through the crowd, but when Snape held up a hand accompanied with a nasty look, silence fell once more.

"To those of you who have attended here previously, you will welcome Alecto Carrow, our new... Muggle Studies... professor." He gestured to the red-headed witch from before. "You will also welcome Amycus Carrow, our new Dark Arts professor." He gestured to a thin, pale man with dark hair.

"Dark Arts?" No one was even whispering now. I stood up so fast this time that Jen had no time to stop me. Other students, mostly Gryffindors, were doing the same.

"Silence!" Snape spat. We gradually sat down, but still casted looks of pure hatred towards Snape.

"There are many changes in this school that you may not like." He leered. "Including the discontinuation of Quidditch-" the students broke into an uproar again, including myself.

I felt my throat get tight as the Silencio charm was placed over the hall.

Snape said no more as he sat down, and our food appeared on the plates in front of us. We all ate in silence, unable to speak until we arrived in our common rooms.


End file.
